love and hate
by Nakamitchi
Summary: this is a classic naruxhina. Hinata tells Naruto her feelings. what will he say and what will he do? More chapters later to come. watch for my comments to find out the other volumes to this story.
1. love and hate

disclaimer: i do not own naruto but i like to manipulate it to my will.

You know what neji this is all your fault yelled naruto loudly. How is this fault? If we had just gone with my plan and kicked butt we wouldn't be tied up in the back of a cave right now. We did go with your plan yelled a very pissed off neji.

26 hours earlier

Naruto was walking to tsunade's office. She had sent for him and wanted him to come quickly. Hinata was with him at the time because they were talking and having ramen for lunch. Hinata decided to come with him.

At the office

Hey granny tsunade! Naruto opened the door and was punched straight in the face. I told you never to call me that! To tsunade's amazement naruto had not been knocked out but rather disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shadow clone said tsunade. Hinata also disappeared. Both of them were shadow clones? She went to the window and looked outside at the stone faces. Up at the top she saw naruto and Hinata making out. Hinata must have told him how she really feels about him. She decided to let him off the hook.

Naruto was shocked.

Flashback 5 minutes ago

Naruto you are so alone but you have a good heart. For that I love you naruto-kun!

Flashback end

I love you too hinata-chan! Naruto slowly leaned in and kissed her and held it for a while.

In a bush 50 meters away

While they were making out sakura, rock lee, neji, ten-ten, shikamaru, and Ino were all watching them. They were all shocked when naruto and hinata admitted their love for each other. That is the true power youth said lee in a cool tone. Sakura was shocked by how much naruto had grown up in the 2 and a half years he was training. Neji and ten-ten got into the moment and were on the ground passionately kissing each other. This is all so troublesome. (Typical of shikamaru to think something is troublesome) I wish a guy would say that they love me said ino in a sad voice.

On the mountaintop

Naruto picked up hinata and jumped off the mountain and hinata screamed. She didn't have to because naruto put chakra in to his feet and slid down the mountain carrying hinata bridal style. Do you want me to take you home hinata? You would do that for me naruto-kun? Hinata I would do anything for you.

At the hyuga compound

Naruto arrived carrying hinata and hiashi came out and started yelling at hinata. Hinata why are you home so late? I was with naruto-kun father. You know that you should not be with that demon scum. I forbid you from being with him. But I love naruto-kun father. SLAP! Hiashi slapped hinata across the face. You get those thoughts out of your head. I will never allow you to be with him. He is scum and you will not be with that demon. Hearing hiashi say this angered naruto. Hinata I want you to come with me. I'm taking you to tsunade. He does not have the right to order us around. Hinata went over to naruto and he picked her up.

If you leave hinata you will be disowned from the clan. She looked at her father. Fine let me be removed from the clan. I will not live under a your rule anymore. I'm moving in with naruto. With that naruto picked up hinata and ran off to tsunade's office. Hiashi then went to his room and grabbed his sword. He then ran off after them to the hokage's office.

this was my first fan fic. it took me a while but i got it. more chapters to come plzz review this.


	2. to protect those that you loveRasengan!

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the hokages office and Naruto busted in. Tsunade-sama! Tsunade was asleep with a bottle of saka on her desk. Tsunade-sama! He yelled her name but she continued to sleep. Baa-chan! She sat up. What! What do you want naruto! I have a problem. Hiashi is on his way over here to make hinata come home. What's the problem then naruto. He is going to disown hinata and try to kill me. Why would he do that? He doesn't want hinata and me to be together. SLAM! Hinata you are to come home right now. Hiashi what are you doing here? I have come to take hinata home Tsunade-sama. Hiashi I have just been told that you plan to kill naruto because he wants to be with hinata.

I have said no such thing. They must be delusional because of all the missions. I should just take hinata home so that she can rest. No Tsunade-sama yelled hinata. I don't want to go there. He will beat me again like he always does. He beats you hinata? Yes. She pulled her shirt up to reveal huge 2-inch diameter bruises on her back. Hiashi you are to wait outside my office. But Tsunade-sama. No buts Hiashi we will discuss this later. End of discussion. For the mean time hinata will take her belongings and move in with naruto. And no arguing with me Hiashi. SLAM!

Naruto you are to protect hinata with your life. At all costs you are to not let Hiashi harm her. You have a mission tomorrow and I am instructing hinata to go with you, neji, lee, and sakura. The mission is at noon tomorrow. Meet at the village gate. Naruto sensed something bad. Hinata I need you to activate your byakugan and tell me what your father is up too. Bykaugan! He is outside the door with a sword. I think he plans to kill you and me when we walk out of the door. Well then. Kage bunshin no jutsu. Two shadow clones appeared in front of naruto. Tsunade-sama you said to protect hinata with my life right? That is correct naruto. Well he focused chakra into his hand and held it. It turned bright red. He kicked the door down. Blazing rasengan!

He hit hiashi dead in the chest and he hit the wall. The wall shattered and he flew out of the building 20 feet outside. I'm sorry you had to see me do that hinata. She didn't even hear him. She was too busy laughing with tsunade because of what had just happened to hiashi. When tsunade was done laughing she dispatched ninja medics. Hiashi was healed and put into a chakra cell until further notice.

The hyuga compound 

When Naruto arrived at the hyuga compound he put hinata down and she went inside to gather her stuff. I can't believe I am going to live with Naruto-kun. When she had her stuff Naruto picked it all up and they walked to his apartment. On the way to his apartment a thunderstorm started and immediately it poured rain. Hinata you are getting wet. It is ok Naruto-kun as long as I am with you I will always be safe and warm.

And with that knowledge she had given him he was glad. He was glad he had hinata in his life to keep him happy.


	3. fear of thunderstorms and missions

Thanks for all the reviews everybody!

This is the next chapter. The story is almost over.

When they arrived at narutos apartment he flipped a switch and found that the power was out. As he went to the kitchen hinata put her stuff down on the couch. He came back with a lit candle. She went to the bathroom and put her nightgown on. "Hinata where do you want to sleep tonight?" he found her in a nightgown sitting on his bed.

"Is I-it all ri-right if I sleep wi-with you tonight?" "Hinata are you afraid of thunderstorms?" y-yes" she said shyly. "You can sleep next to me hinata tonight." Narutos raided his dresser and found a pair of orange and black pajama bottoms. He went to the bathroom and put them on.

When he came out he had them on but no shirt on. Hinata blushed because she saw his perfectly sculpted chest. She started gaping at him. " So this is what 2 and a half years of training did to him she thought as he was trying to talk to her." Hinata are you ok?" she came out of her daze and responded. " Yeah I'm ok." " It looked like you were sick or something" "why do you say that?" "Because you fell down and I had to catch you before you hit my floor." " Oh, I'm ok narutos-kun."

"Ok well we had better got some sleep. Do you want to take a shower before you go to bed hinata?" "No I will take one in the morning naruto-kun." As they laid down lightning light up the night sky and hinata instantly grabbed on to naruto's chest. " Wow I guess she is afraid of thunderstorms he thought as she would not let him go." " I grabbed naruto-kun's chest. I guess being afraid of thunderstorms is a good thing." As they started to hold each other naruto pulled the covers over him and hinata. They both passed out holding each other tightly.

10:37 A.M the next morning 

Hinata woke up holding a sleeping naruto. She smiled and held him tighter. As she squeezed him he woke up. " Good morning sunshine." "Good morning naruto-kun." "Would you like some breakfast hinata?" "Yes I would naruto-kun. But you should take a shower first." "You think so?" "Yes I don't want you to be all sweaty and nasty when we go to the gates for the mission."

When naruto went to the bathroom to take a shower hinata snuck out of bed and into the kitchen. " Lets see what naruto-kun has in here for breakfast." She raided the cabinets and the fridge. She found eggs, bread, milk, and ramen (of course!). "Well I guess eggs and toast it is." She was even lucky enough to find a frying pan! When naruto got out of the shower he was greeted by a wonderful smell. He walked into the kitchen and saw hinata putting out plates of eggs and toast.

"Wow hinata that smells incredible!" "You made this all by yourself?" "Yup I made it while you were in the shower." "This is most incredible breakfast that anyone has ever and for me." " Thank you hinata for everything. If I was to die right now I would die happy." We should eat naruto-kun because we have a mission soon." "Ok lets eat."

When breakfast was over naruto took the dishes and went to go wash them. Hinata was about to help him when he stopped her. " Hinata you should go shower too. I left you enough hot water for a nice long shower." "Ok naruto-kun." Hinata walked to the bathroom and took a 20- minute shower. When she was done all her clothes had been set out on the counter in the bathroom.

30 minutes later

Hinata do you have everything you need? Yes naruto-kun. Do you have everything you need naruto? All I have to do is lock up the apartment hinata. Naruto locked up the apartment and they both set out for the mission gates.

I worked my butt off trying to type this during school. I hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing this. As soon as its done I have a surprise for you all.


	4. Finally!

I got 5 reviews last time. Let's make it a lot more readers that love this fan fic. After this I will have more lined up.

As they were walking they started holding hands. They were talking about what the

Mission was about. Then out of nowhere lee comes running at them. "Hey naruto.

Hey hinata. How goes it?" he noticed that they were holding hands. "So it finally

Happened did it?" "What finally happened lee?" you and hinata got together naruto.

We all wanted to know when you two were going to finally get together. We got sick

Of waiting and were going to do something but you did it all on your own." lee bent

Over to naruto and whispered. "So have you uhh got in her yet naruto?" "What! No

Lee we wanted to start out slow and let the relationship build first." "So typical of you

Naruto. Can't even figure out how to make a girl happy. I could Uhh tell you how to

Later when you want her. You want me to tell you later?" "No lee go away." "Ok see

You at the gate naruto." as lee sped off naruto bent over to hinata and whispered.

"Now that he's gone let's have a little fun." naruto bent over a kissed hinata.

At the gate

Lee was just getting to the gate when neji and sakura started talking. "Lee report on

What you found out." they have gotten together neji. The plan failed because they

Decide to be together all on their own." "Well then I guess that they do love each

other." what were they doing just before you left?" "They were just talking to each

Other and holding hands." "You must have missed something lee. Neji activated his

byakugan and saw them. "Obviously they were waiting till you left lee. They are

Coming this way while making out.

Back at hinata and naruto

They let the kiss go. "That was the best kiss I have ever had naruto-kun." "Well

Maybe when we get back from the mission I can pleasure you even more." hinata

Blushed and fainted. Naruto was quick enough to grab her and hoist her up in his

Arms. "Wow she passed out." he walked with hinata in his arms toward the gate.

At the gate

"Well it looks like naruto made hinata pass out." "Shah! here he comes."

Naruto's POV

"Hey guys. Are you ready for the mission?" "Naruto what did you do to hinata?" "I

Uhh said something to her and she fainted. It's ok. I will let her sleep and let her

Wake up on the way to the mission." neji gave him a skeptical look. "Ok never mind

About your life naruto we need to start this mission." what is the mission anyway neji

Naruto asked with a "I don't have a clue" look. "The mission is all the way in the

Country of tea. It looks like a village needs us to retrieve a stolen document from a

Group of rogue ninjas." "Well that doesn't seem to hard. All we have to do is kick

Some butt." With that said they set out and started the mission.

Sorry for the long wait but this is another time for a break. I had to catch up on some

Schoolwork. Please review. The more I get the longer the next chapter will be. So.

Until next time.


End file.
